


Doting Seas (Pirate AU!Dan x Fem!Reader) DISCONTINUED

by misho



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates, arghh matey, did i mention pirates, i just tend to write stuff about cis girls, sorry you guys, you can always change the pronouns though!, you're cis female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misho/pseuds/misho
Summary: THIS WORK IS DISCONTINUED! If you want to know more information, read last posted chapter.You're all washed up, especially after your damn crew left you to rot, marooned on this small uncharted island. That is, until you overhead a couple arguing about not having a crew to man their deck anymore. Deciding to help them out, you inspired many others to join you as their new crew. Over time, you face life-or-death challenges, meet new people, fall in love... all things you didn't expect when you took your first step on that ship.





	1. A New Chance

You sighed, placing the tip of your chin in your palm as you stared off longingly at the wooden table. Your elbow burned from the awkward position, and the rough wood just didn't bode well with your delicate skin. The smell of alcohol and just reeking men was overwhelming, but not unusual in your environment. Someone was slammed into a wall, shaking the whole bar, and your eyes fell on over to the two burly men having a fist fight.

It was your third night here, so it wasn't strange to see a fist fight break out in the middle of a bar. As one man shattered his beer glass over the other's scalp, the men in the bar began chanting like wild animals, and nobody really seemed to care about the order and serenity that was much more comforting to you personally than this chaotic buffoonery. You let out a long held-in exasperated sigh, gripping the handle of your beer glass and feeling how slick the condensation was making your palms.

You were the only female in the bar, which wasn't uncommon. Girls usually weren't in these types of scenes, in a low-class dingy bar, but you weren't like most girls, anyways. You had come from a different island, actually, one that was rather far off. How you got here was a long story.  
To summarize: Some clan of thugs raided your small village and took everything valuable from you and the other citizens. You gathered a small group of men and women to rebel, and chased them over the seas. Your townspeople considered you a God damn hero for what you did, you were even the captain of the ship. Well, it was all great until most of your people were defeated in a battle with the clan of thugs and you were tragically tossed here on this lonesome island, left behind by your crew.

Your knuckles turned white as you gripped the glass, feeling betrayed and incomplete. It was so unfair how they just left you here. You had no idea what to do, or how to redeem yourself. I mean, for God's sake, you were practically marooned out here! Ships hardly docked here, and the towns were small and pretty disgusting. As the fight was led outside, the rowdy and obnoxious chanting and laughter died down, to where you could finally hear yourself think. You buried your face in your hands, emitting a long groan, until you heard something unfamiliar. It was a woman's voice, coming from the doorway.  
"-Can't believe you! You let all of our crew go!" Cried the female voice, obviously distressed. You blinked and turned around in your booth seat, peering over the seat and seeing a beautiful woman with sleek black hair, and a cute little blonde streak in it.

"I had to, they didn't want to do it anymore." The man that she was with spoke. He had a bushy beard growing on, and his sleek hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Are you that thick-headed?" The woman said, flailing her arms. "We have no crew to get back on sea!"

You perked up. Sea? Crew? Sounded like your kind of thing. You had to investigate, but you really hated social interactions, especially first meetings. You don't know why, but they were always absolute awkward Hell for you. You shakily stood up, and the man brushed the woman off, walking deeper into the bar. She gave up, sitting by herself at an empty table with her head in her hands.

"You alright?" You asked her, and her head snapped upwards to you. Her eyes softened when she noticed you were another woman, and she shrugged.

"Can't lie to you, since you probably just saw all that."

"Yeah," you said oddly, sitting beside her. "care to explain?"

"Well," She sighed, playing with her hair, "My husband, Arin, let half of our crew just leave because they were getting tired of being out on sea."  
"That's awful. He's the captain?"

"Yeah," She replied, "sort of. There's three of us that are pretty much all captains. We've been together for awhile, you know?"

"That's neat. What kinda crew are ya?" You asked with a warm smile. She received it well, returning a sweet expression that made you just blossom with confidence warmth.

"Well, uh, we're pirates."

"What?" You asked in excitement. "That's incredible! Like Captain Felix, right?"

She laughed. "Sort of. Everyone wants to be pirates nowadays, after hearing about him and his success."

Right, Captain Felix Kjellberg. A handsome, young, rich, famous pirate. He began out pretty late, but his popularity skyrocketed after facing so many different legends, such as the Kraken, and even Davy Jones himself. His stories are most likely false, but it's still unbelievable to think that such a desirable person exists.

You heard footsteps behind you and you whirled around, facing the woman's husband, supposedly named Arin. He looked upset, but his expression faltered at the sight of a stranger.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" You hopped up, extending a hand. Confused, he shook it. "I'm F/N L/N. I've traveled the seas before, I know how harrowing it can be. But, recently, my crew marooned me here, so I've been doing not much. I was wondering if I could join you?"  
"Wait, really?" Suzy said excitedly. "Yes, one-hundred percent yes! Do you have anyone else in mind?"

"Well..." you trailed off, nodding. You had some ideas of people that you've met in the three days you've been here. "I can definitely get some."

"Then, meet us by the docks with the crew in the morning." Suzy said, clasping your hands with hers. "This is great, isn't it, Arin?"

"You have a crew for us, huh? I can't decline that!" He laughed heartily. "Y/N, you're on deck! But do you have the guts?"

"I suppose we'll see that when we face our first challenge." You grinned slyly. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

You walked out of the bar feeling more confident that you had ever felt before. This was certainly a new chance, and you wouldn't hesitate to grasp it firmly. That night, you visited multiple people that you had gotten acquainted with, and most of them agreed, to your pleasure. You told them about the trusted riches, glory, and adventure that pirates were ensured to conquer.

Convincing people was your thing, you weren't quite handy with combat, but you were sly, divine, and easily manipulative. You knew that people admired you for your smart mind, and quick wit. And, you used your feminine charm most of the time, which came in handy for gullible men.  
And, you rested peacefully until dawn broke over the horizon, and you made your way carefully down to the docks, sure enough seeing a brilliant ship gleaming against the sun's tangible rays. The crow's nest was visibly black in the painted orange morning, and as you stooped lower and lower down, the ship revealed more of itself to you, promising a lot, and igniting sparks of excitement deep within your chest. In fact, it was so overwhelming that you didn't feel a smidgen tired whatsoever.

You finally managed to place both feet on the wooden docks, feeling a rush of completion before you headed closer to the boat, and the figures standing patiently by the boat. There were only three that you could tell, but as you approached, you only knew two familiar faces.

"Ah, Y/N! There you are." Arin said, with Suzy smiling by his side. There was another pirate you did not recognize, but he had scruffy long hair pulled back and flattering clothes that billowed gently around his wrists in the sunrise breeze.

"Meet our third captain, Dan Avidan."

"Nice to meet'cha, cap'n." You tipped an invisible hat to him and he chuckled, waving his hand.  
"Just call me Dan. The whole _captain_ thing really isn't for me."

"So, where's the crew you promised?" Suzy asked eagerly.

"Not certain they'll all arrive on time. Didn't quite give them a long time to ponder and pack, you get what I mean? Even so, it gives us time to talk before we depart."

"Talk?" Arin spoke up.

"Aye, what's the reason for, y'know, the whole pirate thing? You don't seem like the typical pirates I've met before, your group is much kinder, and- well- cleaner."

Suzy giggled out loud, and the two men seemed amused also, and you had the feeling you had asked something stupid and unbecoming. Even still, you were curious to know, and it wasn't that hard of a question. Finally, Dan took a turn to speak, as if it were just on cue.

"We're all childhood friends, grew up in the streets of London and decided we all craved adventure. Personally, I've always loved combat, never wanted to join the Navy, although."

"Suzy and I were more in it for the sight-seeing, but we encountered pirates along the way, and managed to pillage their ship. It's like a craving-" Arin began, until Suzy cut him off.  
"-that you can't ever get rid of. We're not typically violent, we try to avoid that sort of stuff."

"So, no end goal?" You posed, placing your palms on your hips with a strange expression. "Come on, you have to have a drive for something. Say, Davy Jones's treasure! A tentacle from the Kraken! Anything, really. You sound more like nomads than pirates."

"Nomads, on the Sea Nixie?" Arin laughed again, gesturing to his boat. "She's too grand for something as simple as traveling."

You looked in the direction of his hand and grinned at the ship you were destined to be on. The Sea Nixie, you liked it. It was peaceful, yet rolled off the tongue quite nicely. Arin was right, though, she was truly too beautiful for just sightseeing. No- she had to be more of use than that. Just then, you heard footsteps behind you and you turned to face them, a silly smile still plastered on your face.

"Oh, good, you guys are the first ones!" You hopped, turning so that you could see both your three captains and the two newcomers. "This is Matt Watson and Ryan Magee."

The two boys introduced themselves, chatting with the captains collectively. Then, more people began to arrive not shortly after. Finally, it was a full crew's worth of people. Brian and Rachel Wecht, a married couple who aspired to travel the seas before contemplating on the idea of children. Luckily, Brian was also a doctor. Vernon Shaw, a skilled fighter with a sword and gun. Tucker Prescott, a funny comedian with a knack for art, and hoping to see some beautiful scenery on the trip. Ross O'Donnovan and Holly Conrad, a hippie couple up for the idea of exhilarating combat, rewarding treasure, and just adventure overall. And, of course, Matt Watson and Ryan Magee, two best friends who were handy with repairing, building, and creating.

With that, you had a full crew. Everyone seemed excited to finally get what they desired, yet you felt like there was going to be so much more than what everyone currently boarding ship anticipated.


	2. Don't Need a Man

It was only two nights ago that you had set sail, and you were happy to be back on the ocean. The chilling breezes at night, the light pitter-patter of rain during a thin storm, all of it was to just die for. You missed the salty-scented air, and how thick it was during noon, when the sun bore down on the glimmering whitecaps. Most of all, though, you missed the feeling of other people caring about you.

"Hey, we're raising the sails for the night." Dan said as he approached you, on the forecastle, overlooking the night sea sprinkled with white stars.

"Are you sure we should? We'll get to Hollow Harbor quicker if we keep moving throughout night." You turned to face him.

"You're right, but the crew's tired. We all just need some rest tonight." Dan replied with a yawn, his brown eyes narrowed and threatening to close with the hint of exhaustion.

"Then," you glance up at the white flag fluttering in the wind, "we'll have to change our flag to black."

"Huh?" Dan asked as you walked over to a small built-in chest on the main deck, pulling the lid off and sorting through the three flags laying neatly folded in it. He seemed confused as you pulled out a slightly torn and definitely used black flag. "Wait- what're you doing?"

"First of all, pirates don't ever fly white flags. Means you're vulnerable to other pirates. Sailors just get scared straight when they see you. If you fly a black flag, means you're harboring plague victims. People usually leave you alone." You mumbled, since it was just rather common sense for all pirates to know. Clearly, these guys had some work to do on brushing up their knowledge. "I see you also got a Jolly Roger, that's a good'ne to have. Especially if there's an enemy ship nearby."

"We haven't flown that one yet. We assumed a white flag was just fine."

"Again, that's where you're wrong." You smile, hoisting yourself up the ladder to change the flag. When you did so, you beamed happily at the plain black flag before returning back on main deck with the white one in hand. Folding and placing it neatly back into the chest, you gave Dan a lasting glance.

"Anyways, I'll be up in the crow's nest if you need me." You yawned, and Dan shrugged as you insisted on keeping watch. He walked away, down the stairs, and you climbed up the ladder yet again to the crow's nest. Plopping down on your boots, you heaved a big sigh before grabbing the handy spyglass provided, and keeping a steady watch throughout the night.

It had been only two more nights of this until you reached Hollow Harbor. The large town was known by its big population and the amount of merchants you'll find. You had fishermen, craftsmen, even blacksmiths, all selling their goods at very good prices. You, of course, had to raise the white flag in hopes that nobody would attack you on land, which was easily the worst kind of combat. You approached near a fortune teller, knowing it was probably some old hag who was just a scheming liar, and you were pulled into her little hut before you could protest.

"Woah!" You exclaimed, looking at the soft hand that had taken you. It belonged to a lanky tan girl with soft locks of black, who had hardly any visible wrinkles and age on her face. In that matter, she was insanely gorgeous, and she stared at you with her two wide black eyes.

"Ah, sit!" She said, motioning to the chair.

"Oh, no, no! I can't pay for a reading."

"Nonsense, on the house." She smiled warmly. Well, you suppose, if it was for free, then you'd take the chance as it is. You slowly sat down in the wooden chair across the table from the young woman, and kept staring at her as see took your palm, turning your hand over and tracing the lines in your soft hands. She kept nodding, licked her lips before speaking, and didn't dare glance back up at you once.

"You've been through a lot, a tragedy." She says, now placing her hand face-down on top of yours. "Where you felt alone, vulnerable, and useless."

You wanted to draw your hand away, your heart hammered against your chest. How did _she_ know of the feelings you experienced when your original crew left you? You told nobody, yet this stranger seemed to know you like she was your best friend. You allowed her to continue, anyway.

"And now you've found something to keep you stable."

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she looked at you with wide eyes.

"But, bad things are on their way. You will face things no man can dream of. In times of where you think you are comfortable and experiencing this new emotion, you should never let down your guard."

"New emotion?" You leaned in. "And, what things?"

"A warm feeling, it fills you when you are alone, a feeling that brings harmony and joy, more than pride itself." She sighed softly, her lips parting in a smile before returning grim yet again. "These things, they are nightmares. Yet, you shall never give up. You will know what is right, and go by what you are told on the inside."

"What does any of this mean?" You frown now, unsure you trust her judgement. She released your hand and simply smiled, tilting her head.

"You are interesting, and have something ahead of you. That is why I knew you would be interesting to read."

"But, can you be any less cryptic?" You elaborated, and she shook her head.

"I said all that I could, I'm sorry."

"God," you swore, slamming your hands down on the table in frustration and storming out of the hut, your hands now curled into fists as you continued on the docks, walking away from the fortune teller and feeling nothing but betrayal. She might have been right, but most fortune tellers were liars and thieves, and they most of all pissed you off. You knew better than to rely on some accursed words, and you let her voice slip through the cracks of your mind.

You spent the little gold pieces you had on buying food for the trip, since you were an alright cook, and the crew didn't quite have an established cook. As you rounded the corner, both baskets full of fruit placed on your hips, you walked towards the ship down a dark alleyway, the only path that seemed convenient. You were stopped, two men holding you back, with dark expressions cast on their faces.

"Little lady, do you own that boat?" Asked one man, pointing to the Sea Nixie. You shook your head violently, after all it wasn't a lie. You truly didn't own it, you just belonged to it's captains. You swallowed hard after the second man leaned in forward.

"Then, do you belong to the crew? Where can we find the captain?"

"Uhh…" you trailed away. That, you couldn't lie to. You _were_ apart of the crew. You slowly nodded, not wanting to reply to his second demand.

"You know, it's bad luck for a woman to be on board." Said the first one, to your left.

"Ah, sir, pardon me, but I beg to differ. No bad luck has swung my way." You slowly said, your voice trembling. Being alone with two strangers was putting you on edge, and you had valuable fruits all tucked away in your arms! It'd be a shame if they went to waste the more you lingered in the alley.

"Are you sure, little lady?" He grinned, leaning closer in. You took a step back, now shaking visibly. "Rumors say a ship out east sunk because a woman hid her true identity, posing to be a man."

"Bad luck on the seas. The tides are unforgiving and cold, I'm certain you understand." You spoke, now trying to back out of the alley. One man grabbed you by the wrist, twisting it uncomfortably until you let out a cry, dropping one basket of fruit to the ground. The pears, plums, peaches and whatnot all went tumbling around, bumping against the men's feet, nearby walls, and even against your own knees as you dropped your weight to the ground, placing the other basket down peacefully, not allowing yourself to be hauled up by the petty man.

"Don't speak that way to a man, know your place." The man holding your wrist said. The other seemed to draw something that made an icy sound, a blade being unsheathed. You struggled, twisting your hand in his grip, but he wouldn't dare let go. Suddenly, you cried out again, and he yanked you off the ground, holding you up in the air. You twisted your hips, turning like a slippery fish just caught out of water, and his other palm slammed against your lips, holding your breath still. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes right before you heard your name.

"Y/N!" Called out a voice, and footsteps. You opened your eyes, the tears threatening to brim over like little rivers, and you saw a blurry Dan. The man dropped you, and the two men dispersed, quickly leaving the alley behind you. You dropped on the ground with an awful sound, your hands skidding against the cold stone and a sudden burning feeling emitting from your palms. You lifted your hands up, sitting up, and rubbed your wrist where the man pinned you. Dan slowly approached you, kicking a bruised pear gently across the alley. He leaned down, holding his hand out to you. You only returned it with a glare.

"Are you alright-"

"I don't need some man to come and rescue me." You spat, feeling incredibly vulnerable at the moment. Dan flinched, but his hand didn't recoil.

"It's okay, I didn't rescue you, I just came by at the right time, that's all. Look, let's get you back on the ship and cleaned up.

You hesitated, but only began to pick up fruits, even if they were bruised, squashed, and dirty. You dusted them off with your billowy trousers, then placed them safely into the basket they were originally in, and picked both of them up, pushing past Dan. He followed in pursuit, and seemed to be staring at you for quite some time until you boarded the ship, putting the two baskets in the galleon's somewhat of a kitchen, but you didn't seem to notice the red beads of blood coming from your hands.

"Y/N," Dan addressed softly again. "you're hurt, here." He says, forcing you to sit down before he retrieved a small first aid kid, pulling out strange homemade creams in jars and bandages. He applied something cold, then wrapped both of your hands up, and gave you a warming smile. "Now, please explain what those men wanted."

You let out a deep sigh, really resenting the way Dan babied you. Of course, he did that to everyone on board. A couple days ago, Matt received a splinter, and Dan ran to his side, helping him out. You knew Dan was no doctor, and that was more of Brian's thing, since he was a certified doctor, but Dan almost always beat Brian to helping the others out. You supposed it was his melodic voice, or his soothing facial expression, how softly his hands were when tending, or something along those lines. It finally came to you; Dan was just moral support. Albeit he did care for people's wounds, his tender words and tone was soothing to the ears and made the victim a lot calmer, especially under a lot of pressure. You felt Dan's cool hands release yours finally and he sat back, expectantly waiting for your explanation.

So, you told him the entire conversation and course of events between you and the two men. Dan listened intently, and it almost felt wonderful to be able to spill your innermost thoughts and have him still hooked on you, as if you were telling a thrilling story of Odysseus and his great journey across the seas. When you finished talking up to present date, he paused, his eyes trained on you for only a couple of moments before they darted away in thought.

"They sound like other pirates. While they were clearly wrong about the whole _woman on ship_ rumor, lots of people still believe it to be true after hearing the famous story of Petit Jean."

"Petit Jean?"

"Yes, a story about how a man left his wife to go sailing to the New World. She was heartbroken, so she disguised herself as a common cabin boy to be with her love. Sadly, she caught a sickness and died in the New World."

"Oh." You replied simply, feeling bad. You hoped the story at least was not true.

"But, most of all, men are just men and they are stupid. They believe that bringing a woman on ship will anger some hocus-pocus sea God and will distract the all-male crew. I say that's absolute horse shit, don't ya agree?"

You nodded slowly, laughing at his sense of humor. He stood up slowly, swaying on the wooden boards, before glancing at your hands. "You're getting rest today, alright? No more hoisting anchors and dropping sails for you, until your hands show signs of recovery."

"Oh, now that's just hogwash." You complained. "Just because I have some ugly scratches on my hands doesn't mean I'm completely incapable of working for my captains."

"Then," Dan turned to you, his voice suddenly low and husky. His eyes were half-lidded, staring straight into yours, and you felt your heart rap against your ribcage as he leaned in real close, smelling sweet of some foreign cologne. "as a captain, I demand you rest. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, his eyes blinking and his eyelashes slightly fluttering towards you. You licked your tight lips that you pressed together, ensuring to not make any unpredictable sounds.

"Aye, sir." You dropped your gaze, finally feeling a rush of relief as your eyes broke from his.

"Ah, please, just calling me Dan is fine." He said before he departed the room, shutting the door gently.


	3. A Sinking Feeling

Now, you were cooking for the others. When you finished, you brought out the soup to everyone that was sitting on main deck, looking hungry and tattered. Approaching them with the help of Rachel, you handed bowls out to everyone as the sun sank below the horizon of the crisp blue sea. Everyone ate gratefully, but you are slowly, staring at the red sun.

"You okay?" asked a voice, as Holly sat down beside you. You didn't know her very well, but you knew she was a kind and caring individual, so you returned to her with a big smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just missed the sea, that's all."

"Heard some thugs messed with you."

"Oh, so Dan told you." You said, glaring at him from across the deck. He was sitting next to Arin, listening to him speak quietly and then let out a large laugh. You couldn't hear what Arin had said, since the people talked amongst themselves, a low murmur occasionally rippling through the small crowd.

"He told everyone on board, to raise awareness that other pirates might be against us. I don't think he meant for you to take it personally."

"While that's good and all," you began, placing you bowl in your lap and heaving a big sigh. "I sound like some helpless little girl."

"Oh, Y/N," Holly smiled, placing her hand on top of yours comfortingly. "nobody on this ship thinks that. You're the one who gathered us all together, and it's been a lot of fun getting to sail on a pirate ship."

You felt only a little better, but at least it was a little and not none. You were glad to have such helpful friends, but you felt a negative feeling bubble in the depths of your mind and the fortune teller's words swirled around like dark clouds in the sky. Speaking of dark clouds, you had to look up into the sky to notice that some dark clouds were forming on their own. You finished your soul quickly, standing and stretching. Stalking over to the nearest halyard, you gripped the rope and began to unfurl them, and you heard Dan address you.

"Y/N, what are you doing?"

"Lowering the sails."

"Why? It's almost night, and your hands are hurt."

"One, a storm is coming, and two, I still have my hands and fingers, I'm going to use them."

"Dan's right, your injuries are going to worsen if you don't give them time to heal." Brian added in, standing up alongside Dan. "Come on, we'll do it."

"Just because you're big, strong, almighty men doesn't mean I can't lower some damn sails." You said before the sail fell with a flourishing sound, straightening tightly against the sudden gusts of wind. Everyone fell silent as you stared intently at Dan, your voice and poise getting venomous. You didn't dare back down, but Dan was your captain, so you let the rope go and clenched your nails into your bandaged palms before hurriedly rushing off to your cabin. You shared a cabin with the girls: Suzy, Holly, and Rachel.

After slamming the door, you knew that people up above deck were going to severely regret it when they couldn't outsail the storm. You knew how to, but if they didn't want your help, you wouldn't give it to them. Laying down on your cot, you shut your eyes and fell fast asleep.

**BANG!**

You woke up, almost flinging yourself off the cot, but you just carefully stood up, listening to the pelting of rain above you, muffled by the layers of wood. You heard frantic voices, and the ship groaned. It shuddered, sending chills up your spine, and it shook violently, side to side, rocking. You slammed the door open, running out into the open. You felt the spray from the wild tides wash over you, accompanied by rain. You saw some of your crew mates struggling with the sails, and Arin trying to turn the ship away from the storm. The sea roared with anger, and the waves grew bigger with each moment that passed.

"Arin!" You screamed above the roar, looking around wildly. "Look!" You pointed to the mere horizon, blackened with night and clouds. A ship was seen, and at longer examination, you saw a sight that made dread sink in.

The Jolly Roger.

"Fuck, fuck!" You yelled, running up the stairs above the captain's quarters before you took the wheel in your hands, shoving Arin to the side. He stumbled, looking at you with wide surprise written all over his face. "Veer, girl, veer!" You said, talking to the ship.

The ship drew closer, and you heard an explosion. You face whirled to face them, and saw a black ball, as fast as lightning, fly at the Sea Nixie. It rocketed into the side of the ship, and the whole thing nearly tipped over from the impact. People went sliding across the deck, and you knew that this would be the end.

"Everyone, the ship is going under!" You yelled to them, now that everyone emerged on deck. "We need to abandon ship, but grab onto each other, and don't lose one another!" You demanded. The ship began to lower in the water, and couldn't move anymore from the water intake, so the waves crashing into the ship were taller and grander now.

You must've been literally too dumb to notice how high they were raising, and you felt like time was being slowed down right before your eyes. You let out a gasp as the wave crashed into the side of the ship, washing over the deck and causing people to slip and slide everywhere, flying backwards toward the rail.

You forgot about your own self. Being so worried about everyone else's safety, you literally forgot to grab ahold of someone- or something. You went tumbling back, your boots sliding against the surface of the slick wood, and you flailed your arms, reaching out for the littlest things, the halyard, even a barrel. But your time to reach out was over, and you felt your spine impact into the rail roughly. You let out a guttural scream of agony, leaning backwards in pain as you tumbled over the rail, plummeting downwards into the murky depths.

As soon as you dove head-first into the sea, you felt the cold water immediately sink into your skin, chilling your bones. You shut your eyes, for the salt water burned, and all you heard was the blood pumping in your ears. Pain crept all along your body like an inching gloom, and the light from above the water began dying down, hence the ultimate darkness behind your eyelids. You felt your body sink down, and you tried to breathe air out, but the salt water began to filter into your nostrils, and eventually your lungs. You clamped your mouth shut, and you felt your mind wander to a place of unconsciousness. Before, though, you heard something else submerge, but it could've just been your mind as you slowly faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super short chapter! Next chapter will definitely be a lot longer and better! ^^


	4. Stranded (Again)

Seagulls. Annoying ones, at that. You began to hear things first, your senses slowly coming back to you. You heard birds above, and nearby, the rustling of leaves, and of course: the push and pull of the ocean. Then, you began to feel things. First of all, you ached all over, and your throat felt tight and full of water. Your nose and eyes stung immensely, and you felt little grains pressed against your cheek, digging into your skin. You occasionally felt water brush against the tips of your toes, and you let out a low groan in just pain.

You noticed, looking behind your eyelids, you saw shimmering gold colors, mostly red, and a little hint of orange. It was obviously day, but you thought you were dead. Like, really, thought you were dead. Were you in Heaven? Heaven has a beach, and- urhg! What was tugging on your hair? You let out a grunt, but the tugging persisted on your scalp. Finally, you scrunched up your face in a frown, and slowly fluttered your eyes open.

First, your eyes were blurry, but you had to struggle to sit up. You saw and heard birds flutter away from your body. They must've thought you were dead, or something. You sighed, and then began to cough, feeling water slosh around wildly in your lungs. Not to mention the damn sand that was all in your mouth. You coughed until most of it came up, but then you took the time to adjust to your surroundings.

First of all, you were freezing cold, despite sitting out in the sun. The water was chilly every time it brushed against your bare skin, so you pulled your legs up, sitting on the beach now, and staring out. You had lost your boots and shirt, leaving you in your torn trousers that went mid-way to your thighs, and your bustier. You felt exposed, since women usually wore concealing dresses. It was highly unusual for a woman to be seen with trousers, anyway. You thought to the other girls on your boat for a moment, and how some wore pants and some wore longer skirts.

But, that wasn't the situation right now. You were marooned- yet again- on a foreign island. As you looked at it, it seemed large, and there was a sister island not to far off on the horizon, but it wasn't inhabited by any towns or people. For the first time in your life, you felt a dread deeper than loneliness. You knew that the Sea Nixie went down under, and you hoped that at least everyone else made it with someone that they held onto.

You hoped they were at least alive.

You stood to your feet, swaying for only a few moments before you nearly fell down. You felt that swishing feeling that you usually do when you've been floating on water for awhile. You felt like you were going up and down, back and forth, but you managed to walk around the shore for awhile. You felt incredibly hungry, and not to mention thirsty. You had to get something to eat and drink, before you fell and died right here.

You knew how to filter water, but starting fire was never your strength. You gathered plenty of wood, and managed to climb a tree for actual coconuts, almost falling off into the sand at least a couple of times. But, you cracked them open by slamming them into a boulder, and drank the juice savagely like a wild animal, digging at the white so-called 'meat' with your grimy fingers. You ate like you hadn't in days, and truth was, you probably didn't. You don't know how long you had floated out in the sea, but you were lucky to be stranded on an island instead of a small plank of wood out in the water.

You rubbed sticks together, and eventually sparks flew as you began a fire. Hopefully, some pacifists would spot you, but that was most likely the last type of person who would come to discover a poor lonesome girl stranded on some uncharted island. The flames billowed, and you kept having to add dry wood to the pile, smelling the overwhelming smoke blow in your face. You didn't have any reason for it, except to cure your chills.

You sat there without any disturbance, belly full of coconut water that had a bad lingering taste. You sighed, laying flat against the sand, and feeling the heat of the fire against your legs. You felt prickly little hairs rub against each other as your unshaved legs shut, pressing against each other for warmth. You didn't want to go into the jungle, yet, but it was already getting dark, the sun going below the ocean. You figured it might be good to climb a tree and find a place instead of the damn open beach. So, you stood up, curling your fists. The fire burned out, sizzling a thin plume of smoke now.

You looked around, then picked up a good rock, sharp on one edge. You held it with both of your hands, approaching the woods, and getting swallowed up by them. Darkness consumed you, but little fireflies flitted around, lighting the path occasionally. You heard bugs, and felt them, but the crawling sensation didn't bother you any unless it was big. You intently listened for the familiar hissing of snakes, or maybe some foreign animal that you didn't know.

You heard a distant noise, crackling of branches, and you stifled your breath. Looking around, you saw a pair of glowing eyes glance in your direction. The reflection of light bounced off their eyes and suddenly they landed on you. You dug your nails into the rock, holding it close to your body. You were entering dangerous territory, and you heard a low growling. You backed up, stepping on a small twig, and snapping it. Then, you dropped the rock, pivoting on your heel and sprinting in the opposite direction toward the beach.

But, you had to take a detour, seeing a mess of tangled vines, thorns, strange animals, and whatnot. You ran, feeling like you had to just get out, but you couldn't find the beach anymore. The sound of water was replaced by the sound of cicadas at night, and you felt overwhelmingly scared. You just had to get out, get away, get on a raft, go... somewhere.

Anywhere but here.

You must've been running for half an hour, your strength was staring to wear out, and you felt the muscles in your calves and thighs burn intensely. But, you had to keep going, or you'd be actually dead before you knew it. You saw a clearing up ahead, the clear beach at night. The sand was a milky white color, contrasting severely against the black ocean ahead of it. You felt relief wash over you like a tidal wave, and you made a bee-line for the clearing. You stumbled out, getting snagged by branches and vines, but panted when you finally broke free, back onto the sand.

You had gotten lost, and ran for so long, you didn't know where you were anymore. You must be on the other side of the island, you had cut through the heart of the jungle. But, something caught your gaze in the midst of the darkness. A figure sitting on the sand, staring out to the sea. You frowned, not sure if it was a hallucination or not, but you recognized them almost immediately.

"Dan!" You called out, and the figure whirled around, stumbling to it's feet. Sure enough, it was Dan, looking bewildered. His eyes went wide and you just felt a compelling feeling, like you wanted to run, although you hurt all over. All over everything, you weren't alone, you finally had someone to be by your side. You felt excitement tremble like a spark across your entire body, and a rush of adrenaline burst in your chest and legs as you began running at him. You kicked up clouds of dirt and sand as you sprinted, but just enveloped him in a large hug, making him stumble backwards into the water. He caught you, and still seemed in shock to even see you were here.

You weren't alone.

That felt so good to think, as you buried your face in his chest. You allowed tears to flow out like rivers, and you just cried on him, being incredibly loud as you choked on your sobs.

"Y/N, I... I can't believe it's you." He said softly, petting your hair, and then squeezing you close. "You're alive. We're alive!" He laughed, his chest rumbling as he did so, sending the vibrations to your fingertips.

"I thought I was all alone on the island, that everyone was dead..." you trailed off, parting from his now soaking chest and just crying obnoxiously loud. He bent over, wiping your tears, and just smiling sweetly toward you.

"But, now we have each other. You're not alone anymore, Y/N."

"I was scared."

"I know, it's okay."

"I started to regret everything I said, fighting with you and being mean... I hope the others are okay. I don't want that to be my last memory with them."

"Yeah..." Dan agreed, nodding his head a little. "It's okay, though, I forgive you."

You looked away, still forlorn.

"Isn't that good enough? To know that at least _I_ forgive you?" He chuckled, looking worried. You shrugged with a smile.

"It'll suffice, but..."

"I know, the others. Don't worry, we'll be able to work together now, it's a lot easier that way. We can build a raft."

"We don't have a map, Dan." You sighed, looking worried. How would you make it off an island with a raft and limited supplies?

"Well, we'll have to trust our instincts, huh? Come on, you look tired. I got a fire going." he nodded, motioning to the small firepit, similar to yours, but it wasn't quite the same. Your lips twitched into a smile, and you knew that with at least Dan, you'd be off a lot better. You laid back on the sand, exhaling softly, and staring up at the stars. You felt his presence next to you as the two of you warmed yourselves by the fire, but you said nothing, even though you two thought the same exact thing:

_I'm so happy to not be alone anymore..._


	5. An Awful Inkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHH! So sorry for being absent for awhile, but I'm back out of my writer's block! Look forward to more chapters soon! <3 Also, my apologies this chapter is incredibly short. I've got a lot planned next chapter.

You had tried to keep track of the days that passed you and Dan by, placing small pebbles in the sand where the two of you made a small living space. But, it was getting harder and harder, and with each passing day, you knew for a fact that nobody would come to rescue you. You had begun to lose hope, grow bitter, while Dan kept up his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Things had gotten bad.

You were out hunting by yourself with the self-made spear, quietly walking in the jungle as you felt uneasiness crawl up your spine. You heard a small squeal, and a scuttle, and you immediately followed the noise, already knowing well what was running away from you. It was a pig, and maybe a small one at that. You were alright at hunting, but the animals native to this island were just sometimes too smart for you. Following the piglet, you chased him down like a wild animal, holding your spear tightly with your palm. But, you lost the sound of his tiny hooves, and you felt like you were losing hope. Well, that was before you tumbled down.

Wait, huh? You were running one second, lost the piglet, and then you must've lost your footing. The piglet intentionally led you to a steep cliff, and the moment your bare foot mistakenly hit air, you went flying down the side of the dirt, tumbling and letting out grunts of pain every time your body went rolling down. You felt spikes of pain shoot up everywhere in your body, and you eventually stopped, clinging to a tree on the way down. You had to stand up, examine your body, and let out a deep sigh before you trailed your way back to the beach.

When you returned, you were muddy, dirty, and bloody with minor scratches. Dan looked up at you in surprise and ran to your comfort and health, helping you out. He said something about finding bananas and when you looked, you saw a giant pile of ripe yellow bananas in a basket he had weaved. You were fuming.

Later that night, your stomach was full of bananas, berries, and even some onions you pulled up. It wasn't good and hearty like meat would be, but it was enough for the two of you. You sighed, pulling your feet close to you and hugging your knees, feeling a bit lonesome. Even though you had Dan with you, you still missed the others to an extreme extent. Dan finally noticed you acting like a loner, and took both of your hands gently in his. He pulled you to your feet on the sand, clasping them tightly. You felt upset, you didn't want to talk to him right now, but he suddenly began to hum low in his throat. Then, he began to softly sing lyrics to some sea shanty.

He swept you along, moving side to side at first, and smiling happily. You realized what he was doing: trying to cheer you up. It worked, though, his harmonic voice soothing your nerves and causing you to sway and dance along with him. You didn't know the lyrics, but the tune was familiar, so you hummed along, adding another harmony to his song. A smile erupted on your face, and your pace sped up, the two of you eventually full-out dancing in the sand under the moonlit sky, while a red glowing fire blazed beside you.

He let go of your hands, and the two of you danced together. You could hear imaginary instruments play along to both of your voices, and you finally were able to relax and not worry about a thing in the world. You burst out into laughter, not sure where it was really coming from, but it just gushed in your chest and forced itself outwards. You swung your hips, shoulders, and you felt like the world was spinning around you. Dan held onto you, spinning you around a little bit and then his face almost meeting yours.

You panted, unsure of how you got so tired so quickly. When Dan stopped singing, the two of you slowed, and eventually halted on the soft sand. You felt his large hands caress your hips, and you weren't sure what this new feeling was, but you felt so emotionally attached to him, you craved Dan as if he were a luxury. You felt like the only two people in the world, and you suddenly had a realization strike you across the head.

Nobody would come for you. Dan was male, you were female, things were... bound to happen.

As if instinct, the two of you desperately grasped for each other and your lips collided against his, an intense urge washing over you like you were an animal in heat. You sighed against his lips, nibbled, and kissed with all of the underlying passion that burned deep in your chest. He took your arms, leading you next to the fire, and he gently pushed you to lay down. Then, he straddled you, pinning your hands above your head as he trailed his hot lips against your bare virgin skin.

"Fuck," you whispered, your breath hardly audible above the crackle of the fire, the sound of the insects, and your pants. Dan continued, then leaned back up, meeting your neck and biting softly, just enough to derive pleasure. "Dan, wait."

He hesitated, then sat up off of you, and allowed you to pull yourself into a sitting position, where you rubbed your arm nervously. "What's going on?" He asked you, his brown eyes nearly begging for your touch.

You didn't reply, you only took a couple of moments to your own self to ponder what _really_ was going on. You didn't feel right- _this_ didn't feel right- and you knew something was wrong by the twisting feeling in your stomach. You didn't love him, you hardly knew anything about him, but he said nothing about loving you. If you two were really alone on this island, then he was your only resort. He was the only person you had, so you of course had to make do with what you were given.

"Nothing." You said, pulling his hand back over to your body, as your lips met his. He kissed you in return, but that feeling of sinking regret didn't threaten to ebb at all throughout the lust-filled night. All you could do was ignore it, and that was rather easy to do, as Dan pleasured you until the sun rose in the morning.


	6. Untold Rejection

A week, that's all it took. Ever since that eventful night, you've been acting a lot more bashful towards Dan. Every time he glanced at you, touched you, kissed you, it made you feel so complete. Yet, something was missing. You didn't love him, hell, you hardly even liked him, but he was your only option at this point. Your mortal emotions got the best of both of you, and the two of you acted only on greedy human instincts, which would turn poisonous the next day you woke up.

You yawned, sitting up, feeling Dan's arm wrapped around your waist. He still was sleeping soundly and quietly beside you, and as you rubbed the tiredness from your eyes, you spotted something that made your heart race. The unmistakable bow of a ship, and a bell rang from the crow's nest. You sat up, a whirlwind of emotions flooding your mind, and you shook Dan's shoulder. He yawned, wanted to roll over, but you shook him more violently, and he sat up slowly. Spotting the ship on the horizon, he stifled, and you clumsily got to your feet, watching as it drew closer.

"HEY!" You screamed, your lungs unable to go any louder. You waved your arms, jumping up and down like a wild animal, and you saw tiny figures standing on the deck, peering out at the two of you. You looked down to Dan, who appeared exhilarated, and you got him to join you in trying to attract the ship.

"Y/N! We're saved!" He said in excitement, and you nodded, tears rolling down your face. Dan gave you a quick hug, and the ship grew in size as it drew closer. Finally, they docked as closely as they could, and the people on deck were visible.

"Arin!" You shouted, and Arin nearly killed himself hopping off of the ship into the rolling waves, sprinting towards the two of you. He enveloped you both in a bear hug, and he broke out into laughter and sobs.

"I can't believe you guys are okay! I've been looking for- for..."

"Weeks!" You finished, and he nodded, leaning back. "Where's the others?"

"They're on Puerto de Oro, staying at an inn. I found these guys who go on fishing trips, they agreed to help me look for my two missing friends." Arin explained. "So much has happened, you two will not believe."

"Right, we have quite the story also." Dan smiled, but you gave him a warning look, as if you were telling him a solid _no._ He blinked and glanced away from your expression, aware you seemed a bit upset for whatever reason. Arin sighed with a smile.

"I'm so happy we found you guys. We really started to fret the two of you just went under. Well, come on, we have to get back, it's a two-day trip to Puerto de Oro."

"Okay, let's just grab some of our stuff." Dan said, mostly to Arin, and didn't look at you at all when he returned to the campsite to gather some of the items you two collected over your weeks at the uncharted island. When you returned, you boarded the boat, and began sailing away from that hellhole. The first thing you did was take a nap in an actual somewhat comfortable cot, which lasted until late in the afternoon.

Waking up, you returned on the main deck when everyone was eating. Arin gave you a big grin, handing you a bowl of soup, and you sat down slowly next to him and Dan.

"So, let me explain-" Arin began, but you cut him off.

"What happened to the ship? How did Dan and I get stranded, of all things?" You asked Arin, which you could've really asked Dan, but you felt like you needed distance from him. After spending weeks with only Dan by your side, you begun to feel so reliant on him and him only. You forgot the other's faces, voices, and you were beginning to think that the two of you were the last people on Earth.

"Well, when you fell into the water, Dan dove in after you, trying to save you. Neither of you came up for air, but we couldn't worry about that when the ship was starting to sink right underneath our feet. We all tried to gather food, and then got onto our dories and began to sail away. We were found by a cargo ship, who offered kindly to take us in, but we had to put in a lot of work as payment. The cargo ship led us to Puerto de Oro, and we stayed there for awhile until I began going on these fishing trips to look for you guys."

"So, everyone's okay?" Dan asked, and Arin nodded.

"Actually, big news, Rachel's pregnant." Arin laughed a little heartily. "Brian's been asking her to not sail anymore, since it's dangerous, but she's a stubborn woman. Won't give up sailing for the world."

"Sounds like Rachel." You smiled to yourself.

"What about you guys?" Arin motioned to you two, sipping the last of his soup.

Dan began to explain how you both got stranded on the island, but you interrupted him and finished the story, not mentioning once the little affair you had with Dan on the island. Dan gave you a confused expression, but you pretended to not notice it whatsoever. When you finished your soup, you stood up and walked away to the other side of the boat, wishing to be by yourself for a little while. Arin and his fishermen friends didn't bother you, but someone else didn't seem to even hesitate as he approached your side, leaning on the rail, and looking out to the starry night horizon.

"Y/N, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're avoiding me like I'm a plague."

"Don't be ridiculous." You rolled your eyes, placing your chin in your palm, but he grabbed your other wrist carefully, certain not to injure you, but enough to surprise you.

"Why didn't you tell Arin about us?" Dan asked you, looking strictly into your eyes. You began to sweat, feeling it roll down the side of your head.

"Us?" You repeated, as if you didn't hear him right.

"Yes, us! We had sex, for God's sake!" He nearly shouted, and you plastered your palms against his mouth, covering his mouth, and muffling his words.

"Don't be so loud. Dan, you... took that seriously?"

"Yes! How else would I have taken it?"

"I thought we were going to die on that island, Dan. You were my only resort."

Dan fell silent as you dropped your hands down by your side, and you knew you had made a mistake by telling him that. You could see the visible rejection in his eyes, and how pained his face began to twist up.

"It was nothing to you?"

You didn't want to agree, so you said nothing. Dan sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at you. He suddenly glared so harshly, you felt like his eyes were two daggers being driven right through your chest. He let out a small laugh of pure agony, before he pushed past you, walking into his cabin and slamming the door behind him.


	7. DISCONTINUED

Okay, so, this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say something to explain why I'm not updating this fanfic.

Basically, I feel uncomfortable trying to write a fanfiction about a man who has a girlfriend. If you aren't updated, he posted on his Instagram that he has a girlfriend.

In all honesty, I liked Danny a lot. I like every character/person that I write a fanfic about. I sort of fell out of line with him once I saw the post and ever since then, I haven't watched a Game Grumps video. I'm no longer a fan of GG or NSP.

I'm really sorry to inform you guys about this! I was sort of hoping that I wouldn't have to explain the situation. It's a lot more complicated than how I just made it sound, but that's the only version I can give to you guys to explain.

If you'd like, you can comment or message me about continuing the fanfic on your own! I'd be open for people to write the rest of it. Or, just have fun and imagine the rest. Whatever you guys want to do!

Thank you Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party fandom, I had a lot of fun. And hey, I might be in some fandoms that you guys are in too! Who knows?


End file.
